


The Living Lights

by GamerfuelSauna



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: HLVRAI, M/M, Multi, Other, halflifevr, halflifevrbuttheaiisselfaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerfuelSauna/pseuds/GamerfuelSauna
Summary: The teal to heal beam is a powerful weapon in Benrey's Sweet Voice arsenal. But when Gordon is hurt and the sweet voice can't reach the injury, how are they supposed to save him this time??
Relationships: Frenrey - Relationship, frenreylatta (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	The Living Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first Ao3 fanfic is a hlvrai one,, what else would you expect from me??

It had only been a small cut on his hand but Benrey was quick to rush over and seal it up with his sweet voice (teal to heal) and Gordon grunted a thankyou as he ran a finger over his new skin. He could've survived it honestly. (A cut as pathetic as that was nothing compared to his mental trauma). But still he was inwardly thankful it didn't sting anymore. Benrey was wide eyed with worry when Gordon had first caught his hand on shredded metal and seethed loudly,, never saying a word before he took Gordon's hand and worked his magic. Hadn't even been prompted to do so, he's just that nice apparently. Gordon almost laughed at the thought of Benrey just being 'nice' but still...he hadn't protested when Benrey helped him. Hadn't swiped his hand back from Benrey's gentle hold. And all in all Benrey had still healed his cut of his own accord and hadn't asked for anything in return nor did he make a snarky comment. Gordon appreciated that. 

\---

That was only the first time it happened. It happened many times after too. 

\---

Gordon sprained his ankle - Benrey held it gently and repaired the muscles. Gordon broke three fingers falling from a vent - Benrey cradled his hand and put them back where they belonged. Gordon put a hand to his face when a headcrab nicked his cheek - Benrey pulled his hand away and put his face next to the cut - Gordon held his breath as he felt the Eldritch beings' breath on his face - Benrey moved so close to his face his lips ghosted over the wound - Gordon went red in the face - Benrey healed the wound and rushed away with a blue tinge to his nose - Gordon put his hand back to his cheek. He would never admit he liked whatever intimacy that was. Even if he did despise Benrey. Touch starved idiot. 

Tommy had thought it both selfless and selfish of Benrey to help him. He never helped the others. Coomer barely concealed an all-knowing and proud smile. Young love was beautiful after all. Bubby didn't care. 

\--- 

Day 47292 (or at least that's what it felt like) seemed to be going to relatively well. The Science Team had made excellent progress of reaching the Lambda lab; Dr. Coomer had gone from 3 weeks down to 2 and a half so at least that was something. Though to be fair by the end of the night Dr. Coomer was likely to tell them they suddenly had 6 years to reach the lab. Nevertheless the team was in good spirits,, Aliens hadn't attacked them (as of yet), Bubby hadn't set anything on fire, Dr. Coomer had successfully avoided the "ropes", Tommy found a shit load of soda, Benrey was...well Benrey was the same as he always was albeit he hadn't killed anyone today. Gordon deemed this their most productive and successful day yet.

...

Yep. Preeeeeeetty successful. No aliens were gonna pop out at them any second now. 

... 

No resonance cascade aftershock that brought the building crumbling down on them. 

... 

... 

Really?? Nothing?? Screw it I'll make something happen myself. 

\--- 

Gordon gaped at Bubby as he smashed every machine in the wikipedia server room, the wires fizzing as he tore them from sockets. It wasn't that Gordon was bothered much about wikipedia itself but for the love of god Bubby was going to electrocute himself at this rate. 

"Bubby!! Bubby stop!! You're gonna fucking hurt yourself man!!" He tried prying Bubby away from one of the machines, careful not to touch any wires himself. The lanky old scientist snarled at Gordon, offended that the man had any audacity to even touch him, and shoved him back with a surprisingly heavy blow. Gordon crashed against another machine, winded but upright. He clutched a hand to his chest as a pathetic attempt to steady his breathing through the HEV suit. 

"God fucking dammit Bubby...WHAT THE F-" 

"Gordon look out!!" 

"Mr. Freeman the machine!!" 

"Huh??" Gordon turned around to see what his companions were so worked up about when his eyes widened in fear and defeat as he watched the machine he was knocked into come crashing down on him. Dust and sparks flew everywhere and his team screamed helplessly as he fell under the weight and thought of nothing but the taste of metal in his mouth before everything went black. 

\--- 

... 

... "rd..." 

... 

"OR-ON!!" ... 

... 

"GORDON!!" 

Green eyes blinked wearily open to the sound of his name. The lens of his glasses were cracked and he found it hard to make out the shapes above him. Everything was warping around him. 

"Gordon!?" No. Wait. He recognised that voice. Never had he heard it so desperate and concerned before but he knew it well all the same. 

"...Benrey??" He whispered. Though it seemed to be to much for his body to handle as he coughed up blood from somewhere inside him and his body spasmed in pain. "Gah...aahh!! B-Ben-rey!??" He fell back heavily,, wheezing through what he suddenly realised must be a collapsed lung. Or even both. His whole body hurt. His stomach felt crushed, like every single bone just snapped and every organ had been turned to mush. That of course wasn't quite the case,, and yet, he wasn't far from the truth. "B..Ben..." 

"Shhhh. It's okay Gordo we-we got you outta there. It'll,, it'll uhhh... be alright now. You're gonna be uh,, poggers man." 

"Ev-Everything hurts..." 

"Of course it does Gordon!!" Dr. Coomer finally appeared in his field of vision. "You've been crushed!! And there are no medical stations nearby. Not that they would doing any good at repairing this kind of injury." He smiled. Gordon was used to that though. His AI buddies were all strange in their ways. 

"So.. . how do we save me??" 

And this was new and terrifying. Because Dr. Coomer's face suddenly broke, holding sorrow and regret. Like they'd already lost him. "...We don't." 

... 

... 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T!!???" 

"Now Gordon I- wait...Benrey??" 

"OF COURSE WE CAN SAVE HIM!! THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY RIGHT??" 

If there wasn't already a pit of guilt in the science team's stomachs there definitely was now as they looked to Benrey, tears streaming down his grey face, sharp, alien teeth bared and eyes glowing a more fierce orange than they'd ever seen before. He cradled Gordon's head on his lap and held him so gently but firmly at the same time,, terrified that if he let go he'd lose the man. 

Bubby turned away. In the back of his mind this was his fault. Of course he hadn't meant to kill Gordon ...but he was the one that pushed him. Coomer noticed this and took it as an opportunity to comfort him and move away from Benrey's anguish. There was nothing to be done to save Gordon and he knew that. But he couldn't bear to say it again. Once was enough. He never wanted to admit his friend was going to die again. That left Tommy. Who was momentarily glued to the spot before realising he was the only one left to try and ease the shitty situation. 

He moved forward. Crouched next to Benrey and held his intense glare as he raised a hand and put it on his shoulder. Benrey tensed under the touched but eased into it as the glow faded from his eyes. They had never looked so Human before. And it killed Tommy. Because they had never looked to be in so much pain either. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What could he say?? Their friend was dying and what could they do?? 

"H-hey guys??..." Gordon gasped weakly and they turned to him immediately. "It'll...be okay. You can make it w-without me..." 

Tommy tried and failed to hold back a sob as his hands flew to cover his mouth. Benrey seemed to impossibly break even more. 

"How could we do that??...You're- I,, we...we can't. Gordon we can't do it without you." 

The physicist smiled weakly, a small stream of blood running from the corner of his lips. "You're gonna have to man. You heard Coomer. Nothing can-" He paused to wheeze as the fear of his reality sunk in. "N-nothing is gonna save me this t-time." 

Benrey held his gaze even if Gordon seemed to be looking nowhere. The light in his perfect green eyes was fading and Benrey could see an ugly, dull shade trying to make itself known. 

"W-what about...the-the-the sweet voice?? Wouldnt uhm,, wouldn't that work?? It has before on injuries." Tommy mentioned,, trying to be hopeful. 

Benrey perked just the tiniest bit and immediately sang all over Gordon, his teal to heal light filling the room and gaining the attention of Coomer and Bubby who rushed over, eager to see if it worked. The glow and sound of sweet voice washed over Gordon and eased his mind. He felt lighter and a little less frightened. And by the time Benrey had ended his song...he was almost dead. 

"IT DIDN'T WORK!! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!???!" Benrey roared in frustration. Tommy recoiled, disappointed that his idea hadn't worked. Bubby looked down, eyes grazing over broken metal and wracked with guilt. 

Coomer answered the Alien. "His injuries are internal Benrey. Your sweet voice can heal wounds on the outside but with no way to get inside they cannot heal Gordon. I'm...I'm sorry." Benrey slumped, defeated, and gazed softly down at Gordon who had not yet passed, but with his eyes closed and face growing paler by the second, it wouldnt be long. 

It was the greatest shame, Benrey thought, that he would lose this man who meant so much more to him than anyone could know. This man who carried them through and looked after them and cared for them. This selfless, heroic man who he'd wanted to kiss the moment he set eyes on him because crushes are a hell of a thing. He didn't expect to fall in love with him not by a long shot. But here he was laying in his arms, broken, defeated and dying and he loved him. And Benrey could be a selfish little creature as he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly against Gordon's,, the electricity between them igniting the sweet voice within him as he didn't bother to stop them as the small balls of light passed through Gordon's partially opened lips. And then Benrey felt Gordon's breath stop. He pulled away. He had stolen Gordon's last breathe and thought it befitting. He was the bad guy after all. Whether anyone knew it yet or not. At least he wouldn't have to kill or be killed by Gordon, not anymore. Gordon was dead. 

\--- 

When a pale greenish and blue light filtered inside Gordon and his chest and stomach glowed nobody in their grief seemed to notice. As the broken bones painlessly mended themselves back together and collapsed lungs inflated again and a small breath passed through Gordon's lips again nobody noticed. And when Gordon opened his eyes, shakily lifted his arm and tugged on Benrey's sleeve weakly and the Alien turned to stare at him in shock and he asked "kiss me again??" Benrey broke out a sob and kissed him again. 

\--- 

"So what was death like then?? You remember?? Or is this one of those shitty things were an angel says 'you can't tell anyone'??" Bubby asked as he walked behind Gordon,, his own little respectful way of apologising, he now walked behind Gordon when the moments were quiet. 

As for Gordon,, he walked ahead with a light smile on his face. Never once did he blame Bubby for what happened. He was just glad to be alive. 

"I don't know actually, it was...uh well some parts of it were black and some parts I was able to see little memories. Some that I'd forgotten I ever even had." He glanced then at Benrey,, who was glued to his side, determined never to let him die again. "And then just before I woke up, or I guess, came back to life, there was a huge glow of sweet voice all around me. Kind of teal coloured. And I couldn't really talk or think straight but somehow I knew,, I had to get back to you guys."

"So the-the uh,, sweet voice worked!!" Tommy perked up,, his idea had worked after all. 

"Yeh it did." Gordon reached a hand out to hold Tommy's and gave it a soft but grateful squeeze. "You and Benrey brought me back. Thankyou." 

"BBBBBBBB was nothing. Had to uh,, save your sorry ass. You're uhm,, mmmmmkindofimportant...to getting us out of here. Not me." 

Gordon kissed him on the cheek suddenly and Benrey squeaked out a purplish pink. "I'll take it." 

He laughed softly as the team carried on and Benrey hid his little smirk behind sticking his tongue out at Gordon. So Gordon was alive. And that was good Benrey thought. But that meant the boss battle was still going to happen and Benrey wasn't looking forward to it. It was gonna be painful. For him at least. Because he had made up his mind that he could never kill Gordon. He couldn't kill any of them. So his death was inevitable and sure he was scared but he accepted it. It had to happen he supposed,, so the rest of them, the people he cared about, people he loved, could live. 

He looked over to Tommy and softened at the man's happy-ever-after attitude,, then looked up at Gordon and caught his eyes as Gordon smiled at him with all the love in the world. He turned to face forward and smiled himself. Yeh,, worrying about his death could wait. Right now he was just going to enjoy being alive with the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Purplish Pink - You are my link
> 
> Thankyou for reading!!


End file.
